


Ревность не порок

by fandom Noblesse 2020 (Noblesse2020), VenKrista



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, PWP, Vampire Bites, Vampires, Укусы, Фандомная битва 2020, вампиризм
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26089237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noblesse2020/pseuds/fandom%20Noblesse%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenKrista/pseuds/VenKrista
Summary: Райзел ревнует Франкенштейна.
Relationships: Frankenstein/Cadis Etrama di Raizel
Kudos: 23
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Ревность не порок

**Author's Note:**

> По заявке:  
> Рей и Франечка. Вариация на тему:  
> Рей: — Ты плохо себя вел.  
> Франечка: — Накажите меня, Мастер.

\- Мастер, я сделал что-то не так? - Франкенштейн осторожно прощупывает почву, с опаской ступая на шаткий путь, имя которому - раздражение Райзела. Подобное происходит нечасто, но если всё-таки случается, то неизменно заканчивается полной капитуляцией Франкенштейна, так как любые доводы оказываются бесполезными, сколько бы он ни оправдывался и сколько бы доказательств невиновности ни предоставлял. Всегда он оказывался тем, кто стоит на коленях, придавленный к полу величием Истинного, готовый покорно принять все то, что Мастер соблаговолит ему дать. Ибо гнев Ноблесс - это праведный гнев. И коль Франкенштейн вновь является виновником витающей в воздухе невысказанной и явно долгое время сдерживаемой раздраженности, так уж и быть, он понесет ответственность за это. Конечно же, он соврет, если скажет, что не желает оказаться в столь невыгодной ситуации, и от одной только мысли продолжить свою провокацию, наплевав на последствия, Франкенштейна пробирает дрожь наслаждения. Просто потому, что его Мастер так же прекрасен в гневе, как и в абсолютном спокойствии.

\- Как давно ты зовешь его любовником? - получается резче, чем Райзел планировал, отчего он только сильнее хмурится. Ноблесс осознает низость своего чувства и от того только больше злится. Не на Франкенштейна, а на себя. Однако, заметив дрожь своего человека и отчётливо ощутив переданную по связи контракта эмоцию, внутренне позволяет себе усмешку, принимая решение не останавливаться. Впрочем, спускать вольности Франкенштейну он тоже не собирался. 

В следующий миг нить связи натягивается, причиняя Франкенштейну физическую боль. От неожиданности он вскрикивает и сгибается пополам, при этом одной рукой закрывая рот ладонью, а второй хватаясь за грудь. Кричать было ещё рано, и, сделав над собой усилие, он игнорирует боль, выпрямляя спину и глядя в глаза Мастеру.

\- Простите, это вырвалось случайно, - Франкенштейн лжет, и Райзел это знает. 

\- Печать ты тоже снял случайно? 

Многозначительно поднятая бровь Райзела действует на Франкенштейна, как большая красная кнопка, после нажатия на которую ты не знаешь, что последует дальше. Он опускает голову, пряча глаза и смущение за волосами, повторяя ранее сказанное:  
\- Я приму любое наказание, которое Мастер посчитает нужным назначить.

Франкенштейн не успевает моргнуть, как в ту же секунду Райзел двумя пальцами касается его подбородка, вынуждая поднять голову и вновь встретиться с ним взглядом. Райзел смотрит пристально, немного прищурившись, но через мгновение его лицо приобретает безмятежный вид. Появившаяся между бровей легкая складка разглаживается, а рука, державшая подбородок Франкенштейна, внезапно ложится на светлую макушку, легонько поглаживая. Лицо Рейзела приближается к лицу человека. Ближе, ближе, ближе, так, что их губы почти соприкасаются.

Франкенштейн нервно сглатывает, держась из последних сил, чтобы не впиться поцелуем в столь манящий и желанный рот Мастера, но все еще помнит, в каком положении находится. Сердце пропускает удар, а дыхание замирает. 

\- Об этом не волнуйся, - шепчет Райзел, повторяя уже ранее сказанное.

Свободной рукой Райзел скользит по груди Франкенштейна, нащупывая узелок черной ленты, ловко развязывает, следом расстегивая несколько пуговиц на безупречно белой рубашке. Лица все так же близки, и кто-то вот-вот сорвётся первым.

Франкенштейн отчаянно жаждет прикосновения, чувствует, как бешено бьется его сердце от разгорающегося внутри пожара вожделения.

\- Я напомню твоему "любовнику", кому на самом деле ты принадлежишь, - выдыхает Райзел, опаляя губы Франкенштейна горячим дуновением. Одно неуловимое движение, и острые клыки Ноблесс вонзаются в хрупкую человеческую шею. 

Протяжный стон Франкенштейна отдается многократным эхом в сознании. Оба срываются, теряя остатки контроля, полностью погружаясь в чувства, что, казалось, разрывают изнутри. 

Франкенштейн слышит, как на периферии сознания жалобно скулит Копьё, забиваясь в самый дальний угол души, и совсем скоро затихает вообще. Не отдавая отчёта своим действиям, плавясь в удовольствии, что растекается по телу, словно жидкий металл, Франкенштейн впивается ногтями в спину Мастера, в клочья разрывая тонкую ткань шелковой рубашки. Потеряв счёт времени, Франкенштейн приходит в себя лишь тогда, когда Мастер перестает пить его кровь. К тому времени его руки уже были едва ли не по локоть испачканы драгоценной кровью благородного. Затуманенным взором он разглядывает алую жидкость на своих ладонях, после чего жадно начинает вылизывать пальцы. Франкенштейна пробивает крупная дрожь, и на каждом выдохе он с обожанием в голосе шепчет, словно молитву: "Мастер! Мастер! Мастер!", и спустя несколько минут впадает в забытье.

Очнулся Франкенштейн, уже лежа в кровати, при этом желание и удовольствие никуда не делись, напротив, они стали лишь сильнее. Человек попытался пошевелиться, но тщетно. В состоянии полудремы он даже не сразу осознал, что полностью обнажен, а приятно ему от того, что стоящий колом член ласкают мягкие и уже слегка припухшие губы Мастера. 

Райзел ловит ещё не до конца осмысленный взгляд своего человека и сразу же отстраняется, заставив последнего жалобно стонать.  
Тонкие губы Ноблесс растягиваются в столь редкой похотливой улыбке, обнажая удлинившиеся клыки - зрелище поистине завораживающее. 

Франкенштейна словно бьёт током, и он изгибается в пояснице, призывно подаваясь вперед бедрами, умоляя Мастера не останавливаться. Забыв, что обездвижен, он вновь хочет дотянуться руками до шелковистых черных волос самого желанного существа на земле, хочет толкнуться членом в дразнящий горячий рот, вставить по самое горло. Однако затянувшиеся путы не дают и шанса на то, чтобы сдвинуться с места, напоминая, что сейчас Франкенштейн тот, кто беспрекословно подчиняется, а не подчиняет. Он смотрит вверх и видит, как его лента врезается в тонкую кожу запястий, причиняя боль, но вместе с тем отрезвляя.

\- Мастер, п-пожалуйста… возьмите меня… я… я ваш, только ваш, пожалуйста, - голова идёт кругом от желания, и Франкенштейн, будучи на грани, сдается на милость палача своего сердца, хозяина своей души. Не в силах более вымолвить ни слова, он просто раскрывает связь контракта, обнажая перед Мастером все свои желания и потребности, ложь и раскаяние, едва ли не сходя с ума от возбуждения. 

Райзел, прекрасно осведомленный о нуждах своего человека, искусно добивается нужных реакций тела и приемлемого поведения. Райзела накрывает не менее сильное желание овладеть Франкенштейном незамедлительно, грубо и без подготовки, но он не был бы собой, если бы позволял сиюминутным желаниям взять контроль. Поэтому без лишних слов, ещё несколько секунд перебирая струны натянутой до предела нервной системы Франкенштейна, горячо дыша в нескольких миллиметрах над сочащейся смазкой головкой члена, он наконец склоняется, вбирая сразу на всю длину, наслаждаясь сладковато-терпким вкусом. Ему хватает несколько движений, сопровождаемых громкими развязным стонами Франкенштейна, чтобы довести его до предела, заставляя того бурно излиться, наполняя рот Райзела семенем. 

Тяжело дыша после столь мощного оргазма, балансируя между реальностью и сном, Франкенштейн никак не ожидает четко поставленного намерения и строго прозвучавшего в его голове голоса Мастера: "Я не сказал, что мы закончили". Потрясенно открыв глаза, Франкенштейн хотел было возразить, но в тот же момент Райзел пресекает попытку своеволия поцелуем. Рот Франкенштейна наполняется его собственной спермой, а в голове раздается команда: "Не глотай".

Когда вся жидкость была поцелуем отдана своему владельцу, кончиком языка Райзел проводит по своим освободившимся губам, наблюдая, как на этот жест член Франкенштейна дергается, а лицо пуще прежнего заливается краской.

\- Такой развратный, - тихо шепчет на ухо, лёгким движением вытирая испачканный семенем подбородок своего человека.  
\- Проливать я тоже не велел, - с нотками укора добавляет Райзел.

\- Ммм, - раздается жалобный стон Франкенштейна, который вновь был в полной боевой готовности. Взгляд его стал совсем мутным, он окончательно потерялся в вихре эмоций, раскалывающих его восприятие на два противоречивых состояния. Он смотрит на своего Мастера: на его неизменно ласковые черты лица, тонет в глубине добрых глаз, его переполняет чистейшее чувство нежности. Но в то же время изящные тонкие пальцы вплетаются в волосы, сжимаются на затылке, заставляя запрокинуть голову назад и сильнее стиснуть зубы, а строгие слова не оставляют права выбора - всё это наполняет Франкенштейна чувством риска, будто он стоит у края, готовый сорваться во мрак бездны. Его трясет от избытка чувств, и он подается бедрами вверх, отчаянно ища контакта, но натыкается лишь на пустоту. 

Райзел сильнее сжимает пальцы на затылке Франкенштейна, одним движением грубо разворачивает его, ставя на четвереньки. Лента ещё больше врезается в кожу запястий, посылая по телу очередную россыпь мурашек. Благородный отпускает светлые кудри, и ладонь ласково скользит вдоль позвоночника, надавливает человеку на поясницу, вынуждая прогнуться и принять самую раскрытую из всех возможных поз.

\- Молодец. Молодец, - хрипло выдыхает Райзел, на что Франкенштейн бесстыдно стонет, не в силах ответить. 

Содержимое рта удерживать становится все труднее, на рефлексе хочется проглотить все до капли, и плевать, что за это Мастер накажет ещё строже. Франкенштейн сейчас готов разыграть любые карты, невзирая на полную непредсказуемость последствий. Однако Мастер с нажимом касается его губ, и до слуха долетает очередной не терпящий неповиновения приказ:  
\- Открой рот.  
И Франкенштейн подчиняется. 

Райзел засовывает сразу три пальца, окуная в скользкое и все еще горячее семя, а через секунду эти же пальцы уже поглаживают выставленный напоказ анус. Он повторяет действие несколько раз, после чего надавливает на плотно сжатое колечко мышц, легко проникая внутрь сразу двумя пальцами, до предела.

\- Аааах… Ма... Мастер! - Франкенштейн срывается на крик, оставшаяся во рту жидкость, стекает по подбородку и груди, пачкая подушки и простыни. Остатки разума покидают Франкенштейна, и он первым начинает двигаться, не стесняясь, насаживается на бесцеремонно вторгающиеся в его тело пальцы.  
\- Ха… ха… ах. Ещё. Ещё. Б-больше. Пожалуйста, Мастер, - его голос срывается с каждым толчком. Мольбы продолжаются довольно долго, прежде чем Мастер решает проявить снисхождение.

Мимолетная вспышка силы Ноблесс алой нитью оплетает основание члена Франкенштейна.  
\- Я дам тебе желаемое, но только тогда, когда посчитаю нужным, - строго произносит Райзел, с этими словами резко входя в трясущееся от перевозбуждения тело человека. 

Ночь за окном плавно переходит в новый день, который, впрочем, будет не короче ночи.


End file.
